benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
95 Tez - Marcin Luter
95 Tez autorstwa Marcina Lutra przybite przez niego do drzwi kościoła w Wittenberdze w 1517 roku. Luter oraz jego tezy wciąż jeszcze w roku 1517, są w większości Rzymsko Katolickie, pisane z pozycji Rzymskiego Katolika przy założeniu słuszności Rzymskiego Kościoła, przeciwko herezji wewnątrz samego Kościoła Rzymskiego którym były płatne odpusty, które Luter potępia w tezach z całą mocą, zakładając że papież wstawi się za jego pozycją. Gdy Kościół Rzymski nie poparł sprzeciwu wobec praktyk odpustowych przez siebie stosowanych, a ostatecznie skazał samego Lutra na banicje, to jest - możliwość jego legalnego zamordowania przez każdego, Luter odrzucił Rzymski Katolicyzm, dając pierwsze podwaliny doktrynalne Protestantyzmowi w ramach Reformacji. 1 - Gdy Pan i Mistrz nasz Jezus Chrystus powiada: „Pokutujcie’’, to chce, aby całe życie wiernych było nieustanna pokutą. 2 - W żaden sposób nie można pod wyrazem „pokutujcie’’ rozumieć Sakramentu pokuty, to jest spowiedzi i zadośćuczynienia, które kapłan sprawuje. 3 - Nie chce jednak Pan rozumieć tu tylko wewnętrznej pokuty, gdyż pokuta wewnętrzna, bez zewnętrznego uśmiercenia ciała, nie jest pokutą. 4 - Kara Boża trwa dopóki człowiek czyni sąd nad sobą (to jest prawdziwa wewnętrzna pokuta), a więc aż do wejścia do Królestwa Niebieskiego. 5 - Papież nie chce, ani nie może odpuszczać innych kar za grzechy jak tylko te, które nałożył wedle rozumienia swego lub wedle ustaw kościelnych. 6 - Papież nie może winy odpuścić inaczej, jak tylko zwiastując i upewniając, że Bóg ją odpuścił. Ponadto w wypadkach, które są zastrzeżone dla papieża do odpuszczenia. Kto by w tym względzie papieża sobie lekceważył, tego wina pozostałaby niezgładzona. 7 - Bóg nie odpuszcza nikomu win, jeśli zarazem nie przywodzi go do upokorzenia się przed kapłanem, jako swoim zastępcą. 8 - Ustawy kościelne, traktujące o nakładanej pokucie, dotyczą tylko żywych i nie mogą być stosowane do umierających. 9 - Dlatego też Duch Święty przychyla nam dobrodziejstw przez papieża tak, iż tenże w postanowieniach swoich zawsze pozostawał na uboczu na wypadek śmierci i ostatniej potrzeby. 10 - Z tego powodu źle i nierozsądnie postępują kapłani, którzy odkładają umierającemu do czasu czyśćca pokuty kościelne. 11 - Zamiana kary kościelnej na karę w czyśćcu - to kąkol, posiany oczywiście wówczas, gdy biskupi spali. 12 - Dawnymi czasy kary kanoniczne nakładano nie przed, ale po absolucji, a to aby przekonać, czy żal okazany jest szczery. 13 - Umierających śmierć zwalnia z pokuty; są oni prawnie wolni od wszystkich kościelnych ustanowień, bo umierają. 14 - Im bardziej umierający tkwi w grzechach swoich lub brakuje mu miłości, tym większą to rodzi w nim obawę. 15 - Będąc blisko bojaźni połączonej z rozpaczą, ta wielka obawa wystarcza (pomijając już inne rzeczy), by zgotować mękę czyśćcową. 16 - Piekło, czyściec i niebo, są względem siebie tak różne, jak rozpacz, bliskość rozpaczy i pewność zbawienia. 17 - Zdaje się być, że duszom w czyśćcu potrzeba zmniejszenia bojaźni i pomnożenia miłości. 18 - Ani rozumem, ani z Pisma nie udowodniono, żeby dusze w czyśćcu znajdowały się w stanie niezdolnym do zasługi i do wzrostu miłości. 19 - I to zdaje się być niemożliwe do udowodnienia, jakoby dusze w czyśćcu, przynajmniej niektóre, były pewne swego zbawienia i o nie się nie troszczyły, jakkolwiek my pewni tego jesteśmy zupełnie. 20 - Dlatego papież pod przebaczeniem kary nie rozumie odpuszczenia wszelkich kar, ale tych tylko, które sam nałożył. 21 - Mylą się przeto kaznodzieje odpustowi twierdząc, że przez odpust papieski człowiek staje się wolny od wszelkiej kary i zbawiony. 22 - Papież nie odpuszcza duszom w czyśćcu żadnej kary, którą dusze te, wedle postanowień kościelnych, w życiu tym winny były ponieść. 23 - Jeżeli jest możliwe odpuszczenie wszystkich kar, to tylko względem najdoskonalszych, a więc względem bardzo niewielu. 24 - Dlatego też większą część ludu oszukuje się przez bezwzględne przyrzeczenie odpustu wszystkich kar. 25 - Władza, jaką ma papież w ogólności nad czyśćcem, przysługuje w szczególności każdemu biskupowi i proboszczowi w jego diecezji lub paraﬁi. 26 - Papież bardzo dobrze czyni, że nie z władzy klucza, której nie posiada nad czyśćcem, ale sposobem prośby przyczynnej udziela duszom przebaczenia. 27- Ludzkie brednie opowiadają ci, którzy głoszą, że gdy grosz w skrzynce zabrzęczy, dusza z czyśćca uleci. 28 - Jest to pewne, że gdy grosz w skrzynce brzęknie, urosnąć może skąpstwo i chęć zysku; skuteczność modlitwy przyczynnej Kościoła zależy natomiast od upodobania Bożego 29. Któż wie, czy wszystkie dusze w czyśćcu pragną być wybawione, jak nas właśnie poucza legenda o Sewerynie i Paschalisie. 30 - Nikt nie jest pewny, czy jego żal był szczery, tym mniej może być pewny, czy otrzymał zupełne odpuszczenie. 31 - Jak rzadkim zjawiskiem jest człowiek prawdziwie pokutujący i żałujący, tak równie rzadkim jest taki, który by zyskał odpust prawdziwy, to znaczy, że jest ich niewielu. 32 - Ci, którzy sądzą, iż mogą zapewnić sobie zbawienie przez listy odpustowe, będą wiecznie potępieni wraz z mistrzami swymi. 33 - Należy się strzec tych, którzy powiadają, że odpust papieski jest najszacowniejszym darem Bożym, przez który człowiek może pojednać się z Bogiem. 34 - Łaska odpustowa dotyczy kary i zadośćuczynienia nałożonych przez ludzi. 35 - Nie jest to chrześcijańska nauka, że nie potrzeba pokuty i żalu temu, kto z czyśćca wykupuje dusze, lub chce nabyć prawo wyboru spowiednika. 36 - Każdy chrześcijanin, prawdziwie żałujący za swoje grzechy, ma i bez listu odpustowego zupełne odpuszczenie męki i winy. 37 - Każdy prawdziwy chrześcijanin, żywy czy umarły, ma udział we wszelkich darach Chrystusowych i kościelnych; Bóg mu ich udzielił i bez listów odpustowych. 38 - Nie należy jednak gardzić odpustem papieża, gdyż, jak to już powiedziałem, stanowi on objaśnienie Boskiego przebaczenia. 39 - Zachwalać ludowi obﬁtą łaskę odpustów, a jednocześnie zalecać prawdziwy żal i pokutę, jest to rzecz nad wszelką miarę trudna nawet dla najbardziej uczonych teologów. 40 - Skrucha prawdziwa pożąda i łaknie kary, obﬁty zaś odpust uwalnia od karania i wyradza niechęć do kary, lub sprzyja co najmniej do zrodzenia się takiej niechęci. 41 - O apostolskim odpuście trzeba przezornie nauczać, by lud nie powziął błędnego mniemania, że odpust przewyższa inne dobre uczynki miłości chrześcijańskiej. 42 - Wszystkich chrześcijan należy nauczać, że papież bynajmniej nie sądzi, iż zakupywanie odpustu może być stawione na równi z uczynkami miłosierdzia. 43 - Należy nauczać chrześcijan, że lepiej wspierać ubogich lub pomagać potrzebującym, niż kupować odpusty. 44 - Przez uczynek miłości wzmaga się w nas miłość, a człowiek staje się lepszy; przez odpust zaś nie staje się lepszy, tylko wolny od kary. 45 - Należy nauczać chrześcijan, że ten, kto bliźniego widzi w niedoli, a mimo to kupuje odpust, nie zyskuje odpustu papieskiego, ale ściąga na siebie gniew Boży. 46 - Należy nauczać chrześcijan, że jeżeli nie są nadmiernie bogaci, powinni zachować grosz oszczędzony na potrzeby domowe, a nie marnować go na zakupienie odpustu. 47 - Należy nauczać chrześcijan, że zakupienie odpustu jest zostawione każdemu do woli i nie jest zakazane. 48 - Należy nauczać chrześcijan, że udzielając odpustu, papież potrzebuje i domaga się raczej modlitw pobożnych, niż pieniędzy, które mu znoszą. 49 -Należy nauczać chrześcijan, że odpust papieski jest dobry, jeżeli się na nim nie buduje zbawienia; lecz jest nader szkodliwy, jeśli z powodu niego tracimy bojaźń Bożą. 50 - Należy nauczać chrześcijan, że gdyby papież wiedział o wszystkich szachrajstwach kaznodziejów odpustowych, raczej by w stos popiołów zamienił katedrę św. Piotra, aniżeliby miała być budowana kosztem skóry, krwi i ciała jego owieczek. 51 - Należy nauczać chrześcijan, że papież nie szczędziłby swych własnych pieniędzy, chociażby nawet kościół św. Piotra miał być na ten cel sprzedany, byle udzielić wsparcia potrzebującym, od których obecnie kaznodzieje odpustowi wyłudzają ostatni grosz. 52 - Nawet wówczas płonna jest ufność tych, którzy przez odpusty dostąpić chcą zbawienia, gdyby nie tylko sprzedawcy odpustów, ale nawet sam papież za to ręczyć chcieli duszą swoją. 53 - Wrogami Chrystusa i papieża są ci, którzy z powodu kazań odpustowych w kościołach nakazują zamilknąć Słowu Bożemu. 54 - Krzywda się dzieje Słowu Bożemu, jeżeli w kazaniu tyle a może i więcej czasu poświęca się głoszeniu odpustów, co i Ewangelii. 55 - Zdanie papieża jest oczywiste, że skoro odpust, mający tylko podrzędne znaczenie, jednym dzwonem oraz zwykłą ceremonią i wystawnością należy obchodzić, to Ewangelię, mającą stokroć większą wartość, należy sławić stokrotnymi dzwonami i stokroć większymi ceremoniami i wystawnością. Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Luteranizm